closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Searchlight Pictures/Summary
'Fox Searchlight Pictures' Background: Fox Searchlight Pictures was formed in 1994 under News Corporation (and now owned by The Walt Disney Company) as a division of 20th Century Fox Film Corporation for independent, arthouse, foreign, horror, and African-American film releases. In January 2020, Disney announced that it would remove "Fox" from the company's name, renaming it to "Searchlight Pictures". 1st Logo (1995) Logo: On a black background is a vertical white line on the middle-left which protrudes to the bottom of the middle. On the right of the line is: FOX SEARCHLIGHT PICTURES FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just the soundtrack of the trailer. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen after the 1994 20th Century Fox logo on the trailer for The Brothers McMullen. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1995-November 8, 1996) Fox Searchlight Pictures (1996).png Fox Searchlight Pictures - Looking For Richard (1996).jpg Nicknames: "Searchlights", "Still Searchlights", "Fox Structure", "Still Fox Structure", "Fox Searchlight Structure" Logo: It's the still version of the 1994 20th Century Fox logo, except "20th CENTURY FOX" is replaced with "FOX 'SEARCHLIGHT PICTURES", with "SEARCHLIGHT" in the middle larger, and with "'FOX" above and "PICTURES" below, respectively. The News Corporation byline is still there. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie/trailer. Availability: Rare. Seen on trailers for very early Fox Searchlight Pictures releases. However, the only releases with this logo are Girl 6, She's the One, and Looking for Richard. Current prints of the latter two films have the next logo or the 1994 20th Century Fox logo plastering it, though it survives on Girl 6 with the 1994 logo preceding it. Editor's Note: Since this logo lasted for a short time, it's probably a placeholder. 3rd Logo (1996-February 11, 2011) x1080.jpg FSL-1995-logo.jpg Fox Searchlight Intro 1080p Nicknames: "CGI City Skyline Searchlights", "Fox Structure II", "Fox Searchlight Structure II" Logo: We start out looking at a city skyline (most likely that of Los Angeles). The camera begins to move right, past a searchlight. The searchlight turns on, followed by many more in the background turning on in sync with the drumrolls of the Fox fanfare. We pan past the usual front-left searchlight and we then reach the middle of the Fox "stack" structure, but instead of seeing a narrow "CENTURY", we see a large "SEARCHLIGHT". The camera pulls back and reveals "FOX" above and "PICTURES" below. After the logo is finished zooming out, the byline "A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY" fades in, then the rightmost searchlight moves towards us, engulfing the screen with bright light, then the light dims out to black. Variants: * On some films, the News Corporation byline is slightly smaller. Primarily, this is used for movies with a wider aspect ratio, but on some movies, such as Slums of Beverly Hills and Boys Don't Cry, it is used on the regular 16:9 version of the logo, while some wider films, such as Titus and Slumdog Millionaire, use the regular byline instead. * A bylineless version exists, but it was used solely for corporate purposes and never appeared on any film. FX/SFX: The movement of the camera. Music/Sounds: Few seconds of silence, as the searchlight turns on, the 1994 20th Century Fox fanfare plays. Later replaced in 1999 with the 1997 recording. Music/Sounds Variants: * On some films like 28 Days Later and Slumdog Millionaire, there is a low-toned version of the fanfare. * The Darjeeling Limited uses the short version of the 1997 20th Century Fox fanfare. * On I Heart Huckabees, after the light covers the screen, the opening voiceover begins. Availability: Common. It's seen on indie, art-house, and foreign movie releases distributed by Fox from this era. The logo premiered on Blood and Wine and made its final theatrical appearance on Cedar Rapids (though the trailers for said film use the next logo instead). Editor's Note: Same as the 1994 20th Century Fox logo. 4th Logo (March 18, 2011-December 13, 2019) Fox Searchlight Pictures (2010).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-18h37m29s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-18h37m23s247.png FOX-SEARCHLIGHT-PICTURES-2013-open-matte-logo.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-14-17h58m24s180.png Fox Searchlight Pictures Intro Logo (2011-Present) HD Nicknames: "CGI City Skyline Searchlights II", "Enhanced City Skyline Searchlights", "Fox Structure III", "Fox Searchlight Structure III" Logo: It's a redone and more realistic version of the 1995 Fox Searchlight Pictures logo based on the structure of the 2009 20th Century Fox logo; this time, it is in a dark/orange evening environment. Like the TCF logo, a pair of palm trees is visible on the bottom right hand corner. Trivia: This logo is based on the 2009 TCF logo designed by Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha and was animated at Blue Sky Studios. Variants: * There are variants where the structure is seen in an extreme close-up (ala cropped from scope into 1.78:1) or shown at a far distance in the entire 16:9 frame. * There was a 4:3 variant seen on a TV spot for a recent film. *Starting with the release of Enough Said on September 20, 2013, the News Corporation byline is excluded and the logo is bylineless for the first time since the very first 1995 logo. This is mainly due to the split of News Corporation on June 28, 2013. * In 2019 starts with Tolkien, After the screen is filled with light, it fades to a dark grey background with a silver rectangle. The object has a large "25" on the left with "YEARS" inside the 5 on in the first quarter on the left, and in the other three quarters is the Print logo, minus the searchlights. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI. Music/Sounds: The 1997 Fox fanfare. Music/Sound Variants: * On Lucy in the Sky, the rocket fire sound appearance as background during the fanfare play. * On Jojo Rabbit, the same variant from Lucy in the Sky play, but the background sound instead by the main title theme. Availability: First seen on the trailers for The Tree of Life, Cedar Rapids and later trailers for Win Win (the first actual film to use the logo). The last film to feature the News Corporation byline was The Way, Way Back. Editor's Note: It's a suitable successor to the previous logo. 'Searchlight Pictures' (January 29, 2020-) Searchlight Pictures logo.png Nicknames: "CGI City Skyline Searchlights III", "Enhanced City Skyline Searchlights II", "Searchlight Structure" Logo: Nearly the same as the final Fox Searchlight Pictures logo, except "FOX" has been removed from the top of the structure, and the words are slightly taller and bigger. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: First seen on "For Your Consideration" spots for Jojo Rabbit. Editor's Note: Like the 20th Century Studios logo, it may take some time to get used to, but it is still an excellent logo. Category:Movie Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Studios